Inuyasha Poems
by FallingDarkStar
Summary: A lot of poems i wrote about Inuyasha and Kagome. Some are songfics and some are poems but they are ok. so please R&R k?
1. Eventually

**Desclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha **

**Eventually  
**Inuyasha looks up at the sky and thinks about the last thing he had said to  
Kagome. 'You're such a useless wench! The only thing your good at is  
finding jewel shards!' That was all he said 'cause as soon as those words  
came out of his mouth and he saw her face grim and her eyes filled with  
tears, he wished he could take them back.

Somewhere in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit but it's true  
I look at you, you look away

He didn't mean to yell at her or say those awful things to her. He was just  
upset because he had let Naraku get away again and because Inuyasha thought  
he did not deserve any of Kagome's reassurance. He had hurt her again  
without meaning to and it was his entire fault that she was crying yet  
again. Why did he always have to hurt her and say he didn't care when in  
fact he did care.

I wanna tell you what I'm feelin'  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin and to say that  
I love you

Why is it that he couldn't just come out and tell her straight out that he  
loved her instead of pushing her away? WHY? Was it because he thought she  
did not love him in return? Was it because he couldn't find the right words  
or the right moment? Was it because he was afraid to say he loved her in  
front of all the others?

I write down all the things that I could say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today will be the day  
Bout every time I loose my nerve  
You look at me, I look away

No, none of these were preventing him from telling Kagome how much he cared  
for her; it was his own fear. His fear that if he gave her his heart she  
would break it or abuse it in some sort of way. He was afraid that if he  
finally told her that he loved her, he would die 'cause that was his one  
reason, other to become a full fledged demon, to live. He was afraid that  
if he told her he loved her, if he finally heard him say those three  
wonderful words; that she would die; just like Kikyo did.

I wanna tell you what I'm feelin'  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid  
That you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin and to say that  
I love you

And so he could not tell her for he did not wish for her death. He would  
tell her eventually, when they destroyed Naraku but they would just have to  
bear it 'til then. He would still protect her no matter the 'causes and he  
would always, always...be by her side. He could still be nice to her,  
couldn't he?

Why, why do you turn away  
It must mean you're afraid like me  
I try, I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you  
The way I do  
Can't you see

Inuyasha began walking to the well. Kagome had gone back home because of  
him. Inuyasha looked down at the well, only to be greeted by darkness. An  
image of Kagome came to his eyes. He blinked it away silently and kept on  
looking down into the well. After a while Inuyasha jumped into the well;  
his mind finally mad up on what to do next. He made his way to Kagome's  
room and found that she was asleep. Inuyasha turned around and was about to  
leave when his ears picked up Kagome's sleepy voice.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"Kagome I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just mad at myself and-"

"Inuyasha, I know. I accept your apology."

Inuyasha smiled at her understanding and was a little shocked at the words  
that left her mouth next.

"Inuyasha? Can you stay with me tonight? We can share the bed. You can have  
this side, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and layed down on his side of the bed. 'I'll tell  
her...eventually,' were his last thoughts as he fell into a blissful sleep.


	2. Just the Right Words

**Just the Right Words**

My heart jumps whenever I'm alone with you  
I want to say something but I can't find the right words

My heart skips a beat when you call out my name

My body goes numb and I can't catch my breath

I turn to look at you and I can see a smile on your face

You thank me for all the times I've saved your life from death's embrace

I tell you it was all payback for everything you've done

You freed me from Kikyo's spell and you have shown me many things

You taught me how to feel loved and cherished

You have nothing to be thankful for, I should be ashamed

You've taught me many things and I've never said thank you

You look down and blush at what I said and I lift your head back up

I look at you and my cheeks begin to burn as our faces come closer

My breath catches in my throat as our lips meet and I turn a brighter red

After a while I lift my head and look into your eyes and say I love you

I grab your hand and continue walking with you by my side

I will sleep in peace tonight now that I know ...

Just how much you feel for me on the inside

**Did you guys like it? Please be sure to review... it doesn't take that long**


	3. One in the Same

Deslaimer: I don't own Inuyasaha blah blah blah...do you really have to writ this before you write every chapter or every poem? CAUSE IT SUCKS!!!

**One and the Same**

Why do you torment me so much?  
Sometimes it seems you want me close  
Sometimes it seems you want her more  
Who do you see when you look at me?  
Do you see the priestess you love  
Or the reincarnation who loves you?

Do you wish Kikyo were still alive  
And I never had met you?  
I guess I'm asking you to choose  
Between one and the same

You must understand that we are completely different  
She's made from earth and bones and I am not  
I am free and alive and she is not  
There is one thing common between us though  
Something that we share  
We're both alike in our desire to be with you

Maybe I should let Kikyo have you  
I could give Kikyo the Sacred Jewel shards  
I could go home and live a normal life  
I could say good bye to Fudal Japan  
But then; I would have to stop loving you then

I guess I'll always be second best in archery  
And I guess I'll always be your second choice  
But for now that's enough for me to stay by your side  
I will help fight what ever comes our way  
Inuyasha, can I stay?  
Can I stay by your side, forever?


	4. To be loved by you

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_To Be Loved by you_**

I can never tell you how much I feel for you...  
I can never tell you how much I need you...  
I try so hard to bring you just a little bit closer  
But only manage to push you farther and farther away.

Why do you stay with me when I mistreat you?  
Why do you stay with me when I run to another...  
And leave you alone with tears running down your eyes

You help and tell me it will all be all right in the end  
But I tell you to stop blabbering and just leave me alone  
I don't know why I do it, maybe I'm afraid...  
Afraid to tell you how I truly feel for you.

I believe myself when I say I care, I care for you and only you  
But hen she comes and I stay with her and try to get her back  
No wonder you hurt and cry so much all the time

How can you still love me after I hurt you time and time again  
How can you stand by me through all the troubles in the world  
And still say you wont let me slip through your fingers?  
I don't deserve to be loved by you

I know I've done wrong many times before but now its different  
I know I've left you alone and gone after her but now its different  
I know now just how much I you mean to me and how it is to be loved by you

I won't let you go  
Not now  
Not ever

I realized what its like to be loved by you  
To be under your careful watch and care  
To be loved by you is so much more than I can ask  
I will love you as you love me, now and forever

**Plz review. You said if I post more I would get more reviews soooo....start  
reviewing! It doesn't take that long peeps! **


	5. Within my Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**_ Within my Heart  
_**

My heart breaks as I see you with her  
Your arms embraced around each other

Tears form in my chocolate brown eyes...  
As I turn and run away once more

Why do I have to be the fool time and time again?  
Why can't you be the one with tears filling your eyes?

I never had a place in your heart for there...  
There was never any room for me there

As hard as I try to forget you as I say it's for the best  
The more I find myself clinging to you

I know I am not wanted no more and I understand  
But I don't care; I will stay for I know you need me

My heart jumps as you look at me with that sad look  
Are you saddened for me, or the moment I ruined?

You sit next to me, but you don't say anything  
Did I really hurt you that much?

You turn and look at me as your lips move  
They seem to say 'I'm sorry'

I now understand that you didn't mean for it to happen  
You did not mean to hurt me; I just came at the wrong time

I smile up at you as I realize that she does not mean a thing to you  
And I am the only one your heart belongs to now.

**U like? I didn't. It didn't come out as good as the others. Don't you  
think? Please review!**


	6. My Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a humungous fan. Also, the song I use in here is not mine, unlike my other song, this one is called My Immortal and it's from Evanescence. Hope you enjoy.

My Immortal

Inuyasha turned around as he heard Kagome scream. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief as his eyes caught Kagome fly through the darkened sky; her hair covering her face. It seemed like hours watching her; but really, only a few seconds past. Inuyasha visibly winced when he heard Kagome hit the ground with a sickening thud and the sound of bones breaking. Inuyasha turned around and with God like speed, unleashed Tetsaiga's ultimate attack as he felt Naraku unleash one of his own frightful attacks. Naraku's eyes widened as his own attack was thrusted right back at him along with Inuyasha's attack, his frightened expression was met with Inuyasha's angry expression. Naraku quickly disintegrated and there was nothing but ashes covering the ground.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it wont leave me alone

Inuyasha dropped his Tetsaiga and looked around; there was so much blood on the battlefield. Sango and Miroku came through the thick forest trees in a hurry, but quickly came to a halt when they cast their eyes on Kagome lying on the ground before them; her raven hair covering her face and her left leg bent at a wrong angle. Inuyasha quickly darted over to Kagome and dropped to his knees beside her limp body. Inuyasha flinched when he saw the thick puddle of blood forming around Kagome's body and slightly shook his head when he realized he could not stop the crimson blood from flowing. The crimson liquid covered her white shirt and green skirt but her face remained free of the blood.

These wounds wont seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Inuyasha's eyes began to water when he bent his head over Kagome's chest so he could hear her heart beat, but it was met with complete silence. Inuyasha pulled up quickly and slowly began whispering to her as Sango and Miroku came to stand a few feet behind Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome, wake up...please Kagome." When she did not respond to his plea, Inuyasha began to panic. "Y-You're just playing a stupid trick on me...aren't you?!" Inuyasha blurted as he shook her shoulders a little, then a little bit harder, "Kagome! This isn't funny anymore! Wake up! PLEASE!" When Kagome still didn't stur the slightest bit Inuyasha shook his head and sat on the ground.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Inuyasha sobbed and brought Kagome up to him so her head was resting on his chest as he slowly began rocking the girl back and forth with him. When he did not say a word, Miroku and Sango knew that it meant Kagome was indeed dead and Inuyasha knew it as well. "She is...dead, Inuyasha," said Miroku in a very sad tone. "NO!" screamed Inuyasha as he hugged her tighter. "She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not-" Tears began pouring down his face as he looked down at Kagome's face and removed her raven hair from her face to find it was quite pale. Sango hugged Miroku and burried her head in his chest as she bursted into tears and Shippo whaled on Miroku's left shoulder.The sky above them began to cry along with him; also mourning Kagome's death.

You use to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

"Inuyasha, you...you should return Kagome to her own time," said Sango as Miroku wrapped his arm around her and Sango began to cry harder into Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha slowly nodded as he picked Kagome up and began walking towards the Bone Eater's Well with his head bowed down.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Inuyasha stopped at the foot of the well. What would her family say to him? They would probably blame him for her death and tell him that they didn't want to see his face at all. He couldn't blame them for thinking that way though; it was his fault Kagome was dead. When he arrived in Kagome's time, it was raining harder than it was back in the Fuedal Era. Inuyasha opened the door to the well and stepped onto the muddy and cold floor. Sota came running to him, "Hey Inuyasha! Why are you here? Hey…" Sota trailed off as he noticed blood dripping to the ground. "Is she okay? Why is Kagome bleeding!" It had been difficult to break the news to the young boy and Kagome's family. They had all cried and sat in silence the whole time, it wasn't until Inuyasha opened the door to leave that Mrs. Higarashi told Inuyasha it wasn't his fault.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

It's been three weeks since Kagome's death...and everyone was still a complete mess. Sango would try to act strong for everyone, but when she thought no one was looking, she would break down on herself and cry. Miroku wasn't that much of a pervert anymore either. He seemed to have lost his passion for it these days. And Inuyasha......refused to say or do anything. He lost the woman he loved and no one blamed him for acting the way he did now. Inuyasha came down from a tree and sat down cross legged on the green glass looking down at the well; still believing that some how, some way, Kagome was going to come out of the well and tell him and tell him she played a joke on him. But he knew she would not, and tears began to run down his cheeks but he made no effort to stop them.

'I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't tell you before you…' he left the word unsaid as he was still coming to terms with it himself. 'I was such a fool. I didn't want to tell you how I felt about you and know you're…you're gone. I loved you so much…all I ever wanted was to be with you forever. That was all I ever wanted but…I guess Fate had a different course 'cause I never got what I wanted. I love you Kagome…I always have and always will.'

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Takes a very shaky voice was that sad? I thought it was. I cried when I was typing this up!!! My mom asked me why I was crying and I told her because of my story and she called me an idiot cause I was crying. Sighs Well I guess some people just don't get into the reading material. I know I do. I love writing. It's the only way to express myself. Please Review!!! Thanx


	7. Goodbye

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha at all… other wise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be too busy writing episodes. Please R & R!!!!

Tell me how it was and I'll see what I can do about posting more often.

Goodbye 

My life is slowly fading,

And I need to let you know

Just exactly how I feel.

I've always been with you and you with me,

But I never did say those three words.

I never said 'I love you,"

I always thought there would be time

Now time is the one thing

I can't seem to detain

Kagome, where are you?

My vision is blurring and I can't see your beautiful face

How I long with all my heart that I could turn back time

And touch your soft cheek with my hand

How I long I had told you earlier

Just how much you truly mean to me

I feel your warm tears strike my face as you cry

I'm so sorry for all the times

I broke your heart and made you cry

I wish I could reach up

And silently wipe away your tears as I hold you close to me

I leave with much regret for doing and not doing

All the things I wanted deep inside

Please stay strong and continue to live

Be yourself and don't forget

I love you with everything that I am

I'm so sorry, Kagome

Can you ever forgive me

For everything that I've done to you?

Take care, my beloved angel

Sayonara Kagome,

Sayonara


	8. Somewhere I Belong

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own the song Somewhere I Belong it belongs to Linkin Park.

This is a song fic that describes how Inuyasha feels about being a half-breed and just trying to belong.

**When this began**

**I had nothing to say**

**And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me**

**I was confused**

**And I let it all out to find/That I'm**

**Not the only person with these things in mind**

**Inside of me**

**But all the vacancy the words revealed**

**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**

**Nothing to lose**

**Just stuck/Hollow and alone**

**And the fault is my own**

**And the fault is my own**

Inuyasha looked into the star filled night, thinking of the past and everything that had happened to him sense the night Kagome happened to arrive in the warren states era. He sighed heavily as he remembered what he was and what people refereed to him as. Everything was a blur to him; his life, his future…and his destiny. What was he supposed to do?

In his experience and everything that had happened…he knew now that he could not use the Shikon Jewel to become a full-fledged demon because, in time, the jewel of the four souls would consume his heart. He would become chaotic and destroy everything in his path including his friends…and Kagome. If he used the jewel to become human, then he could live a normal life within the village and be with Kagome. If he did become human, however, he would become weak and unable to help his friends and himself when it came to fighting. Come to think of it…he didn't want to be a human anyway, right?

He thought again, if he stayed like he was now, a half-breed, then neither side would accept him for what he was. The demons would mock him and try to kill him; just like when he was a little boy. And the villagers? They would fear and hate him….do everything in their power to get rid of him…just like they always had. The only person who ever truly loved him and took care of him was his mother. But she had long sense passed away to the land of the dead; she too had left him all alone. After he had been left alone, he hid himself from everyone; he killed anything that got in his way. That's how he survived, kill the thing before it has a chance to kill you. Where _did_ he belong?

**I want to heal**

**I want to feel**

**What I thought was never real**

**I want to let go of the pain I've held so long**

**Erase all the pain 'til it's gone**

**It's gone**

**I want to heal**

**I want to feel**

**Like I'm close to something real**

**I want to find something I've wanted all along**

**Somewhere I belong**

He remembered all the pain he had ever been through, it played in his head like a marry-go-round, round and round and round it went, never stopping. When would he be rid of these awful memories? When would the time come when he would feel free?

'I do feel free,' he though as he looked down at Kagome. Kagome was so sweet and cheerful, free…like a bird in the sky; free to fly where ever it wishes. Before she came…

A painful memory forced its way to the surface. Inuyasha saw himself with Kikyo, sitting on the grass near a waterfall. Another memory, he stepped out of the long canoe and stood on the deck. Kikyo stood and put a foot on the deck but her bow hit the side of the deck causing her to trip. Inuyasha caught her and, after a short while, embraced her.

Inuyasha shook his head, remembering how Kikyo and he had ended up.

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kikyo as she loosed an arrow and hit Inuyasha's chest, pinning him to the tree behind him and causing him to drop he jewel of the four souls.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt the arrow pierce his chest and found himself pinned to a tree. The jewel of the four soul slipped from his hand and he called out to Kikyo weakly, "Ki-Kikyo. I-I thought that we…" Inuyasha's eyes slowly closed as he succumbed to Kikyo's spell.

Kikyo picked up the jewel, "Kaede, take the jewel and make sure that it is burned with my body." Kikyo feel over as she died from the blood loss caused by the wound on her right arm.

End flashback 

Inuyasha ran into the question that he had asked himself earlier; where did he belong?

**And I've got nothing to say**

**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face**

**I was confused**

**Looking everywhere/Only to find that it's**

**Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**

**So what am I**

**What do I have but negativity**

'**Cause I cant justify the**

**Way everyone is looking at me**

**Nothing to lose**

**Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone**

**And the fault is my own**

**The fault is my own**

What was his destiny? Where did his trust lye? Kagome's smiling face made its way into his mind. He shook his head to rid himself of her lovely image. He wanted to love her, to hold her, and care for her. He wanted so bad to hold her in his arms and never let go of her for any reason…but…it just couldn't be. Not yet anyway…it was too soon to be with anyone; the wound in his heart still hadn't healed. Besides, she's a mortal girl; Inuyasha tried to reason with himself. 

'Does it really matter that she's human? She has never cared that you are a half-breed. Has she ever looked at you like you were different? Does she treat you and different from Sango and the others? A small smile jumped on his lips.

**Flashback**

"Kikyo, Kikyo! Who ever she is she's not me 'cause my name is Kagome!"

"Hn, she's here."

Kagome looked at her side as two long arms reached out and grabbed her. Kagome quickly grabbed a hold if Inuyasha's hair and screamed, "Let go of me!"

"Owe, owe, owe! You let go!" whaled Inuyasha as she tugged on his hair harder.

"Let go!" cried Kagome as she turned around and a purple pink light appeared on her hands, burning off Mistress Centipede's arms.

"You wench!" cried the monster.

"How did I do that?" asked Kagome as she looked down at her hands.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" Mistress Centipede launched herself at Kagome and bit into her side. The centipede threw Kagome into the air and from Kagome's side the jewel flew out.

'That jewel…was inside of me?' Kagome said to herself as she landed on the ground.

"Quickly child, grab the jewel!" shouted Kaede.

Mistress Centipede wrapped her long body around Kagome and pinned her to the tree with Inuyasha. The monster swallowed the jewel and transformed into an even uglier centipede. (Lol)

"Hay," asked Inuyasha as he looked down at her, "could you…take this arrow from my chest?"

"I…don't know."

"Nay child! If ye remove the arrow then Inuyasha would be free!"

"Listen, do you want to die?"

"I…don't know what I should do. But…given the choice…I chose…to…live!" Kagome grabbed a hold of the arrow and when she squeezed it…it vanished with a purple light.

End flashback 

**I will never know**

**Myself until I do this on my own**

**And I will never feel**

**Anything else until my wounds are healed**

**I will never be**

**Anything 'til I break away from me**

**And I will break away**

**I'll find myself today**

Kagome had helped him…freed him from Kikyo's spell of her own free well despite the fact that Kaede had pleaded her not to. Kagome had given him a second chance in life; a chance to start a new. He tried to kill her after he had disposed of the centipede. Yet, after everything, she was still willing to work with him in order to retrieve the fragments of the Sacred Jewel. She never cared that he was a half-breed, even after she found out, she simply didn't care.

He remembered how she had confronted Sesshoumaru when he and Naraku had been working together to steal his Tetsaiga. Sesshoumaru had taken the Tetsaiga away from him and was about to kill him when an arrow ripped threw the air and hit the Tetsaiga; returning it to its original form. She had told Sesshoumaru that if he didn't step away from Inuyasha she would cast an arrow at his heart. Kagome's voice never faltered and she had meant what she said. Although she knew that there was no way she could defeat Sesshoumaru, she stayed there by Inuyasha's side.

'She wouldn't leave,' he said to himself as he continued to relive the memory. He had told her not to do anything and take cover but when she saw that he needed help, she selflessly attacked Sesshoumaru with her arrows. Even after Sesshoumaru had knocked her unconscious and Inuyasha had given her to Miroku to get to safety, when she awoke she made her way to back to him to make sure that he was all right. She had refused to leave his side and tended to his injuries. After everything with Kikyo…she still stayed by his side. He knew just how much he hurt her and how bad she felt…but…she still stays by his side.

He loved her, that was true enough. He wanted to protect her from everything. Was this his destiny? To stay with Kagome? Oh, true enough, he felt like he belonged in the world when he was with her. She made him feel like a person. He belonged…with her.

**I want to heal**

**I want to feel like I'm**

**Somewhere I belong**

_Well how was it? Did you like it or was it awful? I am sincerely sorry for not updating but I have a good reason! My little bro isn't doing good at school and he headbutted the teacher in the face and he and my parents have to go to court. My lil bro is only 10 and he is ADHD mixed with Bipolar and he might have cristophania or something along that spelling. It was really depressing this whole week and I couldn't concentrate at school or anything! I couldn't even left a pen to write! I think I screwed things up with my boy too! Starts to cry But I finally got this song fic up and I am going to be writing two songfics about Aoshi and Misao but that will take a while since I have to put up my chapter for my story Can our Love Endure? On the RK side. . Thank you for reading and thank you to those who review!_

_Love Much,_

_**Bball chick**_


End file.
